Shuuen 100 Prompts Challenge
by MightyElbo
Summary: One fic a day for any of the six possible Shuuenpro pairings, likely 500-1500 words long each. Rating liable to go up to T, but no higher.
1. CA - Intoduction

A/N: I rarely ever write fanfiction, but for some awful reason I thought it would be a good idea to do a 100 prompt challenge for Shuuenpro. I've been obsessed with this series for over a year now, so it's not that surprising. Anywho, I'll be trying to write a prompt a day from CSIBeauty's list at Gaiaonline. I'll be doing them in order and with the pairing order of:

CA

AB

DB

CD

CA

DA

DB

CB

With that set-up, it's half homo and half het and every pairing is involved.

* * *

At first, C-ta wasn't sure why his parents wanted to drag him off to some friends' house. They weren't C-ta's friends, and C-ta was certain he didn't want to be seen hanging out and God-forbid having _fun_ with people his parents' ages. The kids at school would never let him live it down. He could already see their mocking faces, sneering at the once popular boy.

Nevertheless, C-ta couldn't stay home by himself at that age, or so his parents claimed as they dragged him off. He greeted his parents' friends with a bright smile, as bored as ever. When no one was watching him, he snuck off to search for something interesting to do.

What he found was something he could accept as interesting to him. Or rather, _someone_ that was interesting to him.

C-ta had wandered into what he had initially thought was his parents' friends' room, but quickly noticed there was only one single bed. If that hadn't been a giveaway, the black haired child sitting on the bed would have been. The two boys stared at each other, shocked by the other's presence, and despite hating too much attention from most anyone, C-ta couldn't deny that he didn't mind those red eyes on him.

Eventually, C-ta gave up the staring contest and pranced over to the bed, giving the boy the most reassuring grin he could before plopping on the bed. The boy stiffened at first, but relaxed after a few seconds. Despite their close proximity, or perhaps because of it, the boy continued to stare, never letting his gaze wander from C-ta.

"So," C-ta asked, "what's your name?"

The boy started at the sound, but then resumed his staring, seemingly tenser. It took C-ta a moment longer than he felt comfortable with, but he finally caught on.

"Ahh, I'm the guest, so I should probably introduce myself first. My name's C-ta! What's yours?"

The boy stared a bit more before letting his head fall, moving his sight of vision to his lap.

"… A-ya." C-ta barely heard the boy's murmur.

"A-ya, huh? That's a nice name!"

"…C-ta's a nice name, too." A-ya whispered those words louder and clearer than before.

"Thank you!" C-ta replied, brimming with confidence. Suddenly, however, he remembered that he had wandered into the room for a reason. "Oh, by the way, do you know of any fun games we could play together? I'm going to be here for the next few hours and playing with you seems like much more fun than trying to find a different way to entertain myself!"

A-ya turned his gaze back to C-ta. "…? I'm the only child here, so I don't have any two player games…"

C-ta looked thoughtful for a bit before a smile returned to his face. "We don't need those kinds of games!"

"…?"

"How many places in this house would make a good place to hide, do you think?" C-ta asked playfully. A-ya's eyes brightened with understanding.

"Sure, but you have to be "it" first."

"No problem!" C-ta answered confidently. That'd give him some extra time to scout the house for hiding places, anyways. C-ta covered his eyes and began counting, feeling the weight next to him shift of the bed and listening to footsteps totter out of the room.

* * *

"I found you!" reverberated a voice through the halls. C-ta startled, then turned to face his mom. He saw his mother turn back to A-ya's parents. "It's about time we got going. It'd be dangerous for us to walk home in the dark."

"Aw, that's a shame. Next time, you should stay over for dinner!"

"Oh, that would be amazing! In turn, though, you should come over to our…"

C-ta slid out of the room as quietly as he could. Time was running short, but he needed to find A-ya one last time before he left. Luckily for him, that wasn't too hard. It only took a few minutes after A-ya had found his first spot for C-ta to realize the smaller boy found it hard to breathe in dusty spaces. His breathing would get heavier and soft, squeaky coughs could be heard from his hiding place. C-ta always pretended not to notice, not wanting to spoil the fun for A-ya. Right now, however, he didn't have time for that.

C-ta shuffled around the house, searching in various spots and listening for that adorable coughing noise. It took less than a minute for him to find A-ya.

"Found you!" C-ta exclaimed joyfully. A-ya looked out from his spot, seemingly surprised for the umpteenth time that night. It took less than a second for him to regain his composure.

"Then it's my turn again." A-ya covered his eyes and started counting. C-ta tugged at his sleeve, effectively making A-ya stop.

"My parents and I are leaving soon, so I can't play anymore."

"… Ah." A-ya looked down thoughtfully.

"Only for tonight, though! I'll tag along the next time my parents come over and we can play again, just like today, only I'll bring more games for us!"

"… Your place."

C-ta paused, then grinned. "My place is more boring than your place, but if you want to come over, I won't stop you."

For the first time that night, A-ya allowed himself a small smile. "That's only because you know it better than my place. My house would certainly be more boring to you if you lived here."

"Certainly not if you lived here with me," C-ta joked. "Anyways, I'll see you later!"

"Bye."

With a satisfied grin on his face, C-ta pranced out of the room and rejoined his parents. It only took A-ya and C-ta one day to realize they shared some of their classes together, and from then on they were inseparable at school.


	2. AB - Love

B-ko glared at the dirty music room wall. There wasn't much else to do, seeing as she was the only one there. The dirty walls weren't all that interesting to the young lady, and soon enough she found herself messing around with her pencil. Tap tap, tap tap; the first tap acting like a grace note to the second, which went in time with the second hand's ticking from the clock in that room.

_I'll give them ten minutes, _B-ko thought venomously to herself.

Another rumor had spread around that day, one that claimed she and a certain creepy red-eyed boy were in a relationship. It seemed outside of what kind of rumors A-ya would spread, but it spread like a fire nonetheless. B-ko detested the attention she received that day. It was all nonsense, countless people asking her if it was true and countless people being shot down as politely as B-ko could manage in her current state of mind. Perhaps the worst part of it was that B-ko didn't even get her usual lone time at lunch, surrounded by all kinds of questioning classmates.

Perhaps it was because she wouldn't have minded if the rumors were true.

B-ko slammed her pencil against her desk, her cheeks now flushed. She had managed to keep her composure the entire day, but now that she was by herself it was near impossible to keep her feelings in check. She growled nonsense to herself, but was quickly stopped.

"Hey," came a firghtened squeak from the door. B-ko froze on the spot, as did the man.

Much like two deer in headlights, B-ko found herself musing.

Eventually, B-ko turned to face A-ya, and a look of shock came across her face.

"C-ta's not here with you?"

A-ya opened his mouth, but fury found its way back into B-ko's heart before he could speak a word.

"And hey, what was with that rumor today?! Do you think it's fine to spread rumors about my love life like that!?"

"Hey, that rumor wasn't even mine! What use would I have spreading a rumor about us, anyways?"

"You spread rumors about my love life all the time, you can't say this wasn't your doing!"

"That doesn't answer my question!"

"You didn't answer mine!"

By that time, B-ko had made her way across the abandoned classroom and was grabbing A-ya by his shirt collar. A-ya held his hands up in an attempt to show his innocence. Muttering her grief, B-ko let the man go and fell into thought.

"… You wanted to see how well that rumor would spread if you were there to affirm it as my "boyfriend"?" B-ko finally asked.

"As interesting as that would be, I'd far prefer to stay in the shadows, not attracting attention to myself."

B-ko sighed. He was right, that had always been his preference. That didn't mean he wouldn't risk his freedom for a day if it meant making him less bored, however. Though, with how he was acting right now, her accusations wouldn't matter if she didn't have evidence to back them up…

"… Unless you would like me as a boyfriend?"

The tone was mocking, and B-ko hadn't a doubt in the world that he didn't mean it. Despite that, her cheeks flared to a bright red.

"Th-That's not it at all!" She mentally chided herself for sounding so panicked. "It's just, I-I didn't expect you to be part of that rumor and it caught me by surprise and I couldn't really, you know…!"

B-ko stared at A-ya.

A-ya stared at B-ko.

After a minute or so, A-ya starting laughing, and embarrassment made B-ko's cheeks even redder.

"I mean…!" Her words weren't coming out as she meant them to.

"I know, I know," A-ya managed between his chuckles. "If something like that happened to me, I'd be caught off guard, too," he reassured her.

B-ko sighed in defeat, when something in her mind kicked in.

"Wait, what did you just say?"

A-ya paused, rethinking his words, before it hit him as well. He paled.

""I'd be caught off guard as well," right…?"

"Well…"

B-ko snapped. "Those rumors were your doing, then! If they were anyone else's, they certainly would have caught you off guard!"

A-ya backed out of the room. "Hey, let's not jump to any conclusions now…!"

B-ko followed. She glared him down, before asking in a dangerous whisper, "Why?"

The two stared at each other, the air weighing down on both of them. Eventually, A-ya gave his reply.

"I wanted to see how well that rumor would spread if I was there to affirm it."

B-ko nearly hit him. She stomped out of the room, fully ready to go home. A-ya poked at her shoulder, and she reluctantly stopped.

"You forgot your stuff."

B-ko froze, feeling nothing but intangible weight on her shoulder. She turned around, her face red with embarrassment once more, grabbed her stuff, and left without any other protest from A-ya.

* * *

Later that night, B-ko received a text from a number that she barely recognized as A-ya's.

"I also wanted to see your reaction."

She threw the cellphone at the wall and hid her face in her pillow, despite no one being there to witness her glowing cheeks.


	3. DB - Light

To D-ne, B-ko was like the light.

Ever since she was young, D-ne had never been close to anyone. Perfection scared her, but anything less than perfect was a waste of time. There had been people who approached her, sure, but they were normally turned away politely. D-ne didn't care for friends if all they were going to talk about was how cute the guys were at school or how cute the girls were or whatever.

She didn't need friends.

At least, that's what she had believed before a certain girl came waltzing into her life.

D-ne had been curious about B-ko, but it took a few days for her obsession to set in. At first, she was content to just watch this girl. She had expected a flaw to show itself soon enough.

Time passed, however, and that flaw refused to come to light. Confused, D-ne began to watch more carefully, and as she did, it seemed only more perfections would appear. Try as she might, she could not convince herself this girl was imperfect.

D-ne felt as if she was light enough to walk on air, yet she couldn't tell if it was from happiness or fear.

One day, though, the chance presented itself. When B-ko thought no one was watching her, she wandered off into an abandoned school building. Fear now moved D-ne, and she followed without a thought.

When faced with B-ko's violent nature, one would assume B-ko could now be seen as imperfect. D-ne certainly assumed that. Yet that imperfection only served to make B-ko all the more perfect.

D-ne had found herself included in that secret club after school, but she could care less about the activities that group indulged in. She only had eyes for one of the members.

* * *

The clear blue sky watched over the world as D-ne sat on the roof of the school, staring off into space. Soon enough, she began hearing footsteps, and she moved herself and tried her best to make it look as if she wasn't waiting.

B-ko opened the door and looked around, her perfect face dropping somewhat when she saw D-ne. D-ne didn't mind, any face looked adorable on B-ko.

B-ko opened her mouth, then sighed. No matter how many times she asked D-ne why she was up here, D-ne would only answer with the same thing, and nothing would be accomplished.

Instead, B-ko sat down next to D-ne and began eating her lunch. D-ne went back to hers. They sat in comfortable silence.

After a while, B-ko swallowed the last of her food and spoke up.

"Why me?"

D-ne paused her chewing, then continued thoughtfully. When she had chosen her answer, she swallowed her food and spoke.

"Because I love you."

"That's not what I was asking."

D-ne stared at B-ko, and eventually B-ko gave in.

"I meant, why are you in love with me?"

D-ne was silent, thoughts of Ririka filling her mind. The answer was obvious. B-ko mistook the silence, however, and continued.

"There are plenty of good people in this school. Going with just our group as is, most of the girls at school fawn over C-ta, and A-ya…" B-ko had a faint blush pass her cheeks - D-ne wasn't sure whether to be mad or happy - and quickly changed the subject, "E-Even not included those two good-for-nothings, there are plenty of good guys in this school! For instance—"

"I'm not interested in guys." D-ne said, smiling at B-ko.

B-ko froze before continuing.

"I… Suppose that was pretty obvious. Even so, there are plenty of pretty girls in our school as well!"

"Who said pretty mattered?"

B-ko froze again. D-ne smiled.

"I love you because you're perfect, B-ko."

B-ko looked like she was at a loss for words. When she opened her mouth again, D-ne cut her off.

"And because you're my light."

The answer left B-ko even more confused than before. She leaned back and let out an exasperated sigh.

D-ne leaned back as well, enjoying the sky and B-ko's presence.

"… You're kind of like a shadow."

D-ne paused. Now it was B-ko's time to smile.

"While I'm not exactly sure what you mean by light, you're like my shadow. Ah, but in a good way! You, A-ya, and C-ta were the only three that would ever allow me to act like myself, and of the three, you're the only one that doesn't abuse that! Seeing you… I'm not too sure how to put his, but it helps me feel like I can be myself. Rather, you help keep me tethered to myself and don't make me feel bad for it, without an ulterior motive for your actions."

D-ne took in the words, then smiled back at B-ko.

"But I do have an ulterior motive," she stated lightly.

B-ko's face showed some surprise at those words.

It showed considerably more surprise when lips met hers.

"W-What do you think you're…!"

D-ne continued smiling.

"You're my light, and like a shadow, I'll never be too far from you. Nor do I ever want to be too far from you – Your side is where I feel happiest."

B-ko touched her lips, almost pouting. Her blush gave her away, though.

* * *

A/N: Day three and I'm already behind. I swear I'll finish this, honest. If I don't, feel free to kick me. Also, while I'm here, I'd like to ask for some reviews, preferably constructive criticism. I'm used to writing essays, either dissecting stories or creating an argument, so fanfics are outside of my comfort zone.


End file.
